For optimization of system performance, applications are operated in a state close to the real operation state of the system prior to actual operation thereof, and tunings of system performance and real time performance are conducted by using a performance monitor or benchmark software with parameters modified with a change of a buffer area and an inhibition of a specific transaction on the application side.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2000-207348 and No. 9-73430.
In a practical system, when the hardware configuration (configuration of the memory, the CPU type, the mounted I/O, and so on), the installed application or the operating mode (such as the installation environment, concentration of operation time, real time performance requirements, and so on) is changed, transactions and transmission and reception ratios in various buses/interfaces are also changed, and thereby the bus occupation rates are changed.
Especially in the memory bus in which all the devices including the CPU and mounted I/O devices utilize the memory space, there is a problem that overall performance deteriorates when a lot of bus conflicts occur.
Accordingly, to keep system performance optimized, every time a hardware configuration or an installed application is changed, tunings have to be carried out by implementing performance monitoring in actual system checking in consideration of the real system operation mode, or system performance measurement with a benchmark software.
Here, the tunings includes, for example, to change the used CPU to another one having a sufficient memory cache size and processing speed, change the mounted I/O used to another one having a sufficient processing capability, change the buffer area assigned on the memory, and inhibit a specific transaction in order to improve utilization efficiency of the memory bus.
Numerous man-hours are used to determine individual tuning setting values and an optimum hardware configuration. Further, it is not easy to change a hardware configuration, and to change setting values for a buffer area and an inhibition of a specific transaction from time to time according to the operating state of an actual system. This poses a problem of performance deterioration as well due to a gradually increasing difference between the actual operating state and an estimated environment in the course of continuous usage of the once set information.
Further, it is difficult to perform true performance measurement of an actual system because the performance thereof is influenced by application operation of a performance monitor or benchmark software used for performance measurement in the actual system.
An object of the present disclosure is to suppress performance deterioration due to bus conflict.